Me, Peeking and Training Camp!
Me, Peeking and Training Camp! is the 5th episode of Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Nii Anime and 18th episode overall. It first aired on August 5, 2011. Plot Akihisa found a message that threatened him. At the same time, Yuuji also discovered a threat from Shouko. Both of them sought Kouta for help. Summary Minami and Mizuki were asking Akihisa to do something. Akihisa refused and they thus chose Kouta to do that something instead. It was revealed that Akihisa, Kouta, and Yuuji were tortured by Minami, Mizuki, and Shouko by placing stone slabs on the 3 boys upper legs while they rest on a wooden plate. It was all started when Akihisa found a letter inside his shoes locker, a day before the training camp. Akihisa was stressed out that his secret of cross dressing in the festival was revealed. Minami and Hideyoshi looked so worried to Akihisa. Minami asked what happened to Akihisa as she almost saw Akihisa holding the letter's contents and being answered as something not necessary for her. Minami guessed that it may be a love letter and was replied to by Akihisa to be careful with her words as suddenly the FFF Inquition were prepared to torture him. Minami happily said that it was impossible for Akihisa to receive a love letter, Akihisa got pissed off and said a lie that he received many. Hearing this lie, Minami threw a pen at his eye (but missed as a warning). Scared, Akihisa lied again that it was a coupon from a swimsuit contest. Minami asked what Akihisa interested on it and Akihisa replied the tightness. But due to Akihisa getting depressed, his lies were figured by Hideyoshi and Hideyoshi told MInami that Akihisa was lying. Realizing, Minami gave him a final warn and Akihisa finally admitted that he was threatened by a blackmail, telling him to not get close to any girl. Akihisa tried to figure out who were the girls mentioned, which due to his faulty standards were only Mizuki and Hideyoshi, Minami got angry and rushed to find an iron bat. Mizuki came to class and was invited to discuss what she would do if she received Akihisa's cross dressing photos. Mizuki answered that she would buy a scanner and uploaded it to Net Idol, making Akihisa attempt to jump out a window. Hideyoshi calmed him down and advised him to discuss the problem with Kouta. Just as about Akihisa was about to go, Minami had arrived with the bat. Akihisa (injured) met Kouta and coincidently with Yuuji, who also had a problem. Kouta calmed both of them and finally Yuuji was the first to tell his problem. Yuuji wanted Kouta to find who was the culprit for recording Hideyoshi's mimicry of Yuuji's voice and Akihisa wanted Kouta to find the culprit behind the blackmailing. Being awarded with porn mag's, Kouta gladly accepted the offer. The next day, Akihisa and the gang were going on their camp by train. After a long time, Akihisa started to ask what Minami was reading. MInami answered that she was reading a psychology book. Interested in the contents, Akihisa wished to be tested. Minami started with ordering Akihisa to choose three girls to be put on three different colors, orange, green, and blue. Akihisa answered Mizuki as blue, Hideyoshi as orange, and Minami as green. Upset, Minami asked the reason why with an evil intent, Akihisa, scared to tell her that he noticed that she wore green underwear before. Tricked by Minami's fake promise, Akihisa answered honestly, Minami then asking Yuuji to open the window. Yuuji was concerned of the result and read it, Minami took it quickly when Yuuji was started to read the meaning of the blue one. Next, Minami asked Hideyoshi, Mizuki, Yuuji, and Akihisa with numbers, only to tell Akihisa to die twice. Lunchtime, Kouta woke up due to hunger. As Yuuji realized the time and prepared for lunch, Mizuki asked the boys the favor of taking her lunch which they replied that all of them already prepared their food. However, Yuuji took Akihisa's lunch, making Akihisa almost take Mizuki's lunch. Minami asked Akihisa about taking her lunch, Akihisa gladly accepted it, but too late to realize that the food had too much mustard. Yuuji told Akihisa that it was his chance to be protected from Mizuki's deadly food and Akihisa finally ate Mizuki's, to no avail. After arrived, Akihisa was awakened by defibrillator by the rest. It was assumed that Akihisa failed to save his consciousness from the food. Later, Yuuji finally discussed about the culprit who set up him and Akihisa. Kouta only reported that he found only clues that the culprit was female with a burn mark on her butt. In the middle of discussing, they were suddenly attacked from the girls who found, but assumed the culprits camera to be from the boys. This was the reason for the torture. After the torture was finished, Yuuji finally made a plan to capture the culprit by peeping the girls in bath. But in the end, the boys were captured by the teachers as a result. Trivia *In the Light Novel, it is told how Yuuji can notice the record of the mimicked sound. *In the Light Novel, when Akihisa is showing his lunch, it is thrown by Yuuji (by slapping Akihisa's hand) and stomped by Kouta. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes